Endless War
by EnergeticTwilightHeart1993
Summary: The warriors had entered into war. With someone's revival, will they survive? Rated M for bloody battles, sexual themes and rape, Yaoi parings with straight and crack parings, cursing. Yea all that rated M stuff. Characters belongs to Nintendo and Square.
1. Blood bath, but no deaths?

There's the start of my squeal to the other cross story! Characters still belongs to Square-Enix and Nintendo, but two special characters belong to me! :)

* * *

><p>"Why these warriors in this realm can't can't die!" Marth roared outward to the heavens scaring the other warriors of Master Hand.<p>

"Marth...Ike is looking around this realm for any clues...he also have Pikachu to get used of his new body," said Lucario with his deep voice.

The Pokémon and the few animals like warriors got used to their new body figure in a few days of the war. Kirby had lost his ability of copying his foes powers, but has a multi transformation weapon to copy anyone's weapon and throw it back at them. He also learned all the spells in the realm as well.

Jigglypuff still had her dress with a fur like collar to cover her face. She even has a microphone to channel most of her songs into attacks. Lucario had some blue armor with a shirt underneath it. The pants were black and blue with metal bands at the thighs. His shoes were also black with metal plates to cover it. He can use his Aura attacks with a claymore that was fused by his own powers.

Marth was kind a ticked off to hear about Ike and Pikachu's progress from Roy.

"Grrr where are they Roy?"

"A place called Dream's End...its pretty large through Pikachu's eyes sir!" Roy answered with a salute.

"I just I'm playing the waiting game...dismiss Roy!"

He saw the red haired male leaving his sight, and the others already left leaving Marth alone.

"I can't believe that we don't know the realm yet. Why are Ike and Pikachu are so slow today?"

"So...you're the leader of the warriors of the other realm?" A voice asked to the prince warrior.

"Why yes...I am Marth Lowell...who are you voice?"

"I'm from an ancient tale of this realm. I was once a warrior under Master Hand, but he turned on me and I was sent here, but none of the gods wanted me to be their warrior. So I roamed the realm as an unknown warrior. My death wasn't absolute...I was later reborn with my ashes...and roam some more. Here's the map of the entire realm...so if you need me...I'll be over your head...Marth Lowell."

The voice had vanished out of the air. The entire realm in his hands. An uncontrollable spark of power surged through the prince's veins. Marth tried to control his body, but the energy grabbed his sword to slice the wooden table in half.

"What's going on! My body...is not listening to me! Who are you voice?"

"Heh ha ha ha...you don't remember me...old buddy?"

Marth now remembers the voice of the man. Phoenix...the man of rebirth and reborn. He couldn't die; because his ashes of himself will be revive him. Though this immortality...he roamed both realms. Roy and he had been great friends, but after the house burn down at their realm, the man was reported died. But how can he been revive again? The man's voice echoed again in Marth's mind.

"NOW YOUR BODY BELONGS TO ME!"

The fires of the once human man had finally taken over Marth's body. The once sword of the Lowell's, Falcon, had turned into Phoenix's blade, Rebirth Flames. The blue hair was now turned into a flaming hair with the red and orange eyes. The clothing was burning off with the fires that surrounded his body. There was another Marth, but it was a clone of the man.

"Go Clone...lead the entire army to their graves! I want this realm to go under the flames! Just like when that house from the Smash Bros realm done to me! Let everyone die! INCLUDING THE GODS THEMSELVES!"

The clone listened and went back to the center of the warrior's base. With one snap, two large flaming wings sprouted behind the controlled Marth, and flew across the sky.

* * *

><p>Over at Dream's End, Ike and Pikachu was resting up on what lies ahead. Ike saw the Warrior of Light running around for anyone like them.<p>

"Oh I found two...good enough to kill," said Light drawing out his sword.

"We aren't here to fight you Warrior of Light," said Ike so the Pokémon don't have to talk.

"What? I thought that you and the others declare war?"

"I wasn't in this war because I'm power hungry. But I love to explore a new realm...so I'm mapping out everything I see. Is that a problem?"

"Oh not at all...unless it's a map to ambush us."

"WE'RE JUST EXPLORERS HERE!"

Before Pikachu had a thing to say, Light cut Ike's chest to let the blood out of the mercenary's body. The Pokémon was furious at the blue armored knight.

"Let me face you Light! See if Thunder can overcome Light!" Pikachu roared out with his fingers rolled up to a fist and setting himself to a monk position.

"Pikachu...you're not a fighter yet...let me train you more," said Ike weakly to the Pokémon.

"Ike he hurt you! And it's in my guts to fight him!"

"So give up your life to save someone's life? Very well...let me see your Thunder skills!" Light shouted out just to charge at Pikachu.

_Ready...go!_ Pikachu thought and charged straight to the warrior.

Light swung his sword to the Pokémon, but Pikachu gone to four feet and attacked Light with a flying kick attack. The warrior saw the monk human using his thunder attack, but every spell Light dodged. The warrior deflected one bolt back to Pikachu, which shocked to Pokémon with his own attack.

"PIKA!"

"We shine brighter!"

Light went into his Knight Class and strike Pikachu at the chest so the blood can drip to the ground. Another surprise attack from Light attack Pikachu's backside and sides. The upper part of the Pokémon was now covered in scars that were oozing with the blood of Pikachu. Ike was trying to get up and surprise Light, but the warrior male attacked Ike again with his shield.

"Ike!" Pikachu roared out, but was weak from the battle.

The blood wasn't stopping. The Pokémon could die if he isn't treated. The last pulse of lightning came into his finger tips.

"Thunder Wave!"

The attack hit Light, which caused the male to be stunned in a few short minutes.

"Come Ike! Let's go!"

Pikachu grabbed the man's arm and jumped into the warp point that Ike created. Light returned back to his scents, and saw that the two had left.

"Am...I...losing my edge?" He thought to himself as he walked away from the stage.

* * *

><p>Pit, another warrior, was at the world of darkness all alone until he heard someone's footsteps. He looked down, and saw a man with sun kissed blond hair.<p>

"Excused me sir, but what's your name?" Pit asked with his feet hanging down at the pillar he was sitting on.

"Oh you're an angel? First time I have seen one of those. I name is Tidus. What yours?"

"I'm Pit!"

The angel male flew back down to ground level with his weapon by his waist just in case if he had to go into the battlefield. He knew that Tidus was a member of Chaos. Not so much in a bad mood, but in a happy mood. Why is Tidus happy if he's in Chaos's side? Pit could just pluck a feather from his wing and threw it at the air.

"See that Tidus? I'm no ordinary angel. I do work under a goddess...not Cosmos another one. I hope that this war will be over and I can return home and see her once more."

"Are you in love with her by any chance?"

Pit stood still to hear those words out of Tidus.

"No...I'm single...but I can't love a human being like you. Sorry but only another angel," said Pit leaving the area.

"Hope we can talk so more Pit! Nice seeing you!"

"You too Tidus!"

* * *

><p>At the Chaos Shrine, Ganondorf was resting up his feet from all the walking. Someone's footsteps were echoing in the area. He looked down and saw a huge armored male with a mask helmet over his face. If his memories served correctly, the man is Garland, Chaos's right hand man. The male was indeed looking for someone. Ganondorf took one tiptoe step, and Garland hears him.<p>

"YOU!" Garland roared and jumped at the ceiling, but cracked it right opened with his helmet.

"Holy shit! You can break stuff with your helmet!"

"Don't think about that idiot male! You and our warriors had entered into war, then it is war you'll be getting!"

Ganondorf summoned his sword, and Garland charged at fast speed.

"How an armored warrior like him can runs so fucking fast?"

"You don't get it do you?"

Garland attacked Ganondorf at the backside, and soon something ticked the darker male off.

"GRRRR! AAAHHH!"

Garland blocked the punch attack, and used his axe formation to throw Ganondorf to the wall. The blood from the male was oozing out like a fountain.

"Do what you want to me...my life is already died...by you," said the weak warlock to the armor male.

Garland used his chain formation to wrap Garondorf's arms and legs so he can claw out the male's clothing.

"Well my life is far from over...you never know about our powers...and you will die in this very shrine. Bleeding to death...if you do manage to survive...then I'll kill you with Chaos's powers!"

Garland released the chain attack, and walked away from Ganondorf. The male was now laying on the ground bleeding to death. Who will save him now? His old rivals Link or Zelda? Bowser or King Dedede? He just wanted to die now...until someone founded him.

"Gan...Ganondorf?" Link asked seeing his rival foe bleeding to death. He ran over to him, dropped his weapon and shield just to talk to him. "Who done this to you? I want answers!"

"Ga...Gar...land...Link...leave...I want to...die...if I do live...he'll kill...me with Chaos's...powers"

Link knew that Ganondorf is becoming even weaker every second of his pain. He placed the shield behind his back, and grabbed Ganondorf back to their place.

"Look...we're in this together. Remember Subspace? Me and Zelda saved you...you're lucky that this is an alliance...not another battlefield from our realm."

"Link...why are you doing?"

"What's in my instincts...to protect someone that I know...that is all."

The two arrived at the tower that Marth had set up. Link placed Ganondorf in his bed letting the blood soak on his green sheets.

"Link what happened to Ganondorf!" Jigglypuff asked running to the two.

"Garland attacked him...and was left to die. Glad that I found him...or he could face death. I'm just glad that he's not died."

Link heard moaning from the other side. Damn his ears. He walked to the moaning to see Pikachu and Ike bleeding like Ganondorf.

"GUYS WHO ATTACK YOU!" Link asked to the two moaning warriors.

"War...rior...of...Light. Ohhhh my chest...its hurts," said the weak Pikachu covering his chest to stop the bleeding.

Ike just rolled to his side with his bandaged chest. The wall was a perfect pad for how many days that he had been in the realm. So far...he counted up to ten days, and the marks were in fact...his own blood.

Meanwhile at an unknown area of the realm, the burning lands that the man called Phoenix created was sending men of fire into the realm. Manikins and now these flaming warriors that looks like the warriors from the Smash Bros realm? Why is the war between the warriors of the realm...will now turn into a conflict that they must work together? Phoenix can only laugh and the fires rose up with his laugher.

* * *

><p>So that's chapter 1! Yea get the idea on one of my OC? I hope this will be longer than my other story that got only got like 24 thousand words in 21 chapters. This one will be double in chapters! Characters are own by their respected owners! If I do have a scanner...then I'll put up Phoenix controlling Marth and before in my dA account. (I already have the pictures done a long time ago) If any of you guys are confuse about Pikachu and the others talking, all Pokémon including Kirby and King Dedede (Also Bowser) are human beings and they have some words to say. So basically everyone had a thing to say!<p> 


	2. Plan from SSB

I'm not making money out of this story! Characters are copyrights to Square-Enix and Nintendo.  
>Paring: Side note KirbyxJigglypuff<p>

* * *

><p>At the Tower of the warriors of the Smash Bros, the clone prince that Phoenix had created was writing down something that is supposed to be the gods' weakness. The notes were scattered across the clone's table. Ike was up and about with his bandaged chest with his right breast showing off. He was stopped by Jigglypuff to check on his wounds.<p>

"Oh dear your bandages are red...here let me change them," said Jigglypuff, and pulled the man's arm.

They went to the bed chambers, and a fresh set of bandages was placed on the man's body. Ike saw Pit next, and went to talk about Marth's plan.

"Hey Ike...how you been buddy...look I know that your injured and all...but Marth got an plan...about how to lose the warriors immortality," said the angel knight to the mercenary.

"I hope that it doesn't involved us being killed. I was almost facing death like nine times!"

"Opps...glad that I can't die!"

"Wait Pit! There's something for me to tell you. Is there a chance for my little nurse to wear this outfit that I found?"

Pit and Ike followed into the closet, and the male pulled out the outfit. The angel was now suffering from a massive nosebleed and the image in his head. A bright blue bandana on top of the outfit with some holes for the hair to stick out. A shirt like fabric that shows most of the skin so the breasts can be shown, and wraps around the wearers neck. The shirt has black like lacings at the ends. Two gloves that stops at the wrists of the arm. Two bead like belt that forms an X to hold a light blue with wavy patterns at the sides. Blue pants that matches with blue shoes to complete the outfit.

"I...uh...wow...Ike...Jigglypuff likes pink...not blue by the way."

Ike smiled and left the room with Pit. They got information about meeting by order of Marth. They marched to the meeting chambers, and sat next to Link and Fox, who were cursing like no tomorrow.

"Oh fuck this! I want to enter this battlefield with my gun!" Fox cursed out to the group.

"Oh fuck you...and fuck everyone! I wanted to fuck Zelda in my life, but I'm not royalty and all that! Fuck the King and Queen, and fuck the whole legend thing as well! That caused me to be in a fucking mood after all the fucking dungeons and everything! Screw this and fu-"

"LINK SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Everyone said to the green warrior that caused Link to hide under his chair.

Marth came into the chambers and saw on his chair to start the meeting.

"Good evening everyone, I suppose everyone got a good enough break from battling against the other warriors," said the prince with an odd tone across his voice.

"Well Prince Marth...what is it?" Roy asked to see the notes across the table.

"Well turns out that the gods is granting them their immortally. I got this information when I couldn't kill that Laguna guy with my Critical Hit attack."

"So let's get this question out of the way. Why are these warriors of the gods gaining more strength when we can't?" Pikachu asked after he learned from his battle against the Warrior of Light.

"Well the item that is in this realm is graining them more powers and abilities so they can be stronger than us, so I invented an item for all of you guys to absorb the force around us. And the item is called an Ex Core. The forces will go into the core, and if it has four wings, got straight to it! This will enable us to overturn the battlefield and this war! Will you all accept the way to remove the warrior's immortality?"

"Well what is it Marth?" Pit asked to the prince.

"The gods...Cosmos and Chaos...they are graining the warriors immortality. In order to remove it, we must kill Cosmos and Chaos! That is the only way to do it! This might be tough...but together we can win this battle, and maybe win the war! Who's with me?"

"I am!" Bowser, now a full blooded human, said raising his hand.

"Me too!" King Dedede addressed his presents and raised his hand.

"I might as well join this one," said Ganondorf raising his hand.

Everyone raised their hands and the prince nodded his head to dismiss the meeting. He went back to his chamber room, and turned on the T.V to show Pheniox's head.

"Well my pet...had you told them my plan?" Pheniox asked so the clone prince nodded yes.

"My master...the gods will die in your hands...and you'll be even greater than the mighty Great Will himself! Not even Shinryu can perify your memories for this goriest victory that you'll be bathing!"

"Indeed...the dragon from the Rift...the one that perifies memories to forget the last cycle. And the one that starts anew. He must die as well...but soon...this body of my old friend will be useless...and I'll have my dragon form so I can face Shinryn...and take his place. You need some rest...the others are in deep pain, but one from the other side has his pain as deep as the abyess themselves."

Before the male had his connection done, he shows a view of the person that was in "pain".

"His name is Firion. His heart and soul is being crushed by love. I think that Pit, our archer, can shot an arrow to the one that Firion loves, and maybe he'll take the hit. He'll be Cosmos's demise. And have Ganondorf use his mind control ability on Garland for Chaos."

The man had stopped his connection to the clone. Phoenix looked out at his towers to see his army moving forward. He laughed to see the flames growing stronger.

"Shinryu...your demised will come when I've obtained my godly form from the two. Then the Great Will will have no choice until I'll control the entire realm!"

Ike and Pit was training with their skills to become stronger for the war. Ike realized that his sword, Ragnell, wasn't with him anymore. It was replaced with a normal steel claymore. Ike knows how to wield one, but he looked at Pit for a second. He knows that falling in love with a man isn't in his blood. Especially if the man happens to be an angel. His own father taught him to fall in love with a human girl. He just ruffled his hair in a thought of confusion. Pit was firing standard arrows with a silly wooden bow, he calls it. Ike guesses that they will obtain their weapons back if they acquire an Ex Core with four wings.

At Kirby's chambers, the human warrior was fixing his hair that took some getting used to. He saw Jigglypuff entering his room to see him putting his hair into a ponytail like that Firion guy he encountered.

"Kirby need some help? Here my hands are got for this." She said having one strained of Kirby's hair.

_Wow his hair is so silky and smooth._ She just smiled to continue what she was doing to Kirby.

The male just blushed to feel the nails rubbing his scalp. His pink colored eyes closed to let her keep going. His long hair was finally put in a ponytail and on his side. He opened them, and saw it at his right side. He smiled to the girl, and hugged her as a thank you present.

"Jigglypuff...thank...you," said Kirby with a voice similar to Firion's himself.

"Wow...Kirby...you're almost like a complete copy of Firion himself."

The two left the chamber to just talk about themselves. They got a lot in common about each other. As soon Kirby was about to kiss Jigglypuff, she left the area just to sadden Kirby's feelings.

"As god as my witness, I will have Jigglypuff to be my first kiss!" He said before storming off.

* * *

><p>So...yea that's it for chapter 2! I'm sorry that this will be slow and all. I got 21 chapters planed out! Hope this will be the best Fanfiction that I'll ever get! Did anyone catch an allusion to Ganondorf from the Zelda series? Also I have a family member that loves KirbyxJigglypuff, some of that in this chapter as well (Here you go Cousin! XP)<p> 


	3. Controlled Fates

I'm becoming lazy! Also YAOI ALERT! Hate it then save your eyes from some parts...like it, read the entire chapter!  
>Paring: FirionxWoL (Ohh Uke WoL!)<p>

* * *

><p>How so the gods became the warriors' next target. Light was just checking up on his three and half month pregnant wife. Cecil said that she's doing fine, but experiencing mood swings. Lightning was now wearing a plain shirt and shorts so that the belts wouldn't add pressure to the child.<p>

"Hey sweety...how your feeling?" Light asked to see Lightning lying down.

"Almost fine...the sickness gone, and started to get mood swings. Suddenly I'm having a craving for fish dipped in chocolate. Will you go fishing and get some chocolate sauce?"

The warrior father grinned, and grabbed his fishing rod just to go out at the fishing hole. He got down to his knees, and casted his rod to the lake. He turned his head to see someone's hat tipped down with the rod in between his legs. Light placed his down upwards, and walked carefully to the person and looked under. It was Firion. Why is he fishing? The male opened his eyes to see the warrior staring at him.

"Hey Light! Why are you here?" Firion asked to see his rod caught something.

Firion pulled with all his might. As soon something splashed out of the water, the warrior laughed to see that Firion caught a goldfish.

"Not much into fishing Firion?"

"Yea...I'll try again."

The two casted their rods to the lake. Light saw that he caught something, and boy it was almost strong to pull him into the waters. Firion was shocked to see a large bass that the warrior is going to keep. The male smiled and caught another goldfish.

"Oh well, I can start a goldfish business," said Firion to himself before he caught another goldfish.

Light cooked up the fish, dumped chocolate sauce to it, and went into his and Lightning's tent. He saw the female sleeping.

"Wake up sleepy head...here's the food you wanted," said Light to his sleeping wife.

"Oh...thank you Dear."

The two ate their small lunch together. Light looked out to see that Vaan and Onion was eating lunch together like brothers. Laguna and Squall were eating like family. Jecht, on the other hand, ate his club sandwich alone. Lightning slept in her husband's arms. Light smiled at her and laid down with her for a small cat nap.

Night had fallen, and the bounty hunters were out. Samus without her powersuit, Captain Falcon, and Wolf who is in fact a full blooded human now were hiding out by the bushes next to the couple's tent.

"Well Samus...are you ready to do this?" Wolf asked with his tail hitting the F-Zero racer.

"Knock it off Wolf! Ok...move out!" The captain said so the three rolled into the couple's tent to see Light's clothing removed out of the male's skin.

"Is the Warrior of Light...naked?"

"You go Samus. You're a chick...you can take Lightning's place!"

"Ok...if I do end up being rape...then it for the plan," said Samus and crawled under the sheets with Light.

Captain Falcon slightly removed Lightning out of the sheets and gave her to Wolf. The female was now under Wolf's hands. The sneaky male just slid his hands up to the female's breasts.

"Tee hee nice one Wolf!" The racer laughed, but soon heard a yelp sound from Samus.

"Come here baby and let me touch your breasts!" Light said in his sleep and touched Samus's breasts.

"Samus...come on...let's go!" Captain Falcon said to see Samus placing something soft for the warrior.

"I have never felt violated in my life!" Samus said covering her breasts.

The three ran with the sleeping female in the night. Light got up, and saw a note on his forehead.

Dear Warrior of Light,

We have captured your wife! Come and find us at the Chaos Shrine!

XOXOX

The warrior got his gear ready and ventured out for his love. Firion got out and secretly followed the warrior male to the shrine. The two arrived, and Pit stepped out with Lightning trapped in a spell.

"Sweety!" Light roared to grab Lightning.

He ran to his wife at the top of a pillar. He saw a magical barrier around her, but with his quick thinking the barrier was removed with a Dispel spell. She hugged Light, but the warrior husband whispered into Lightning's ear.

"Start running...now!"

He saw his wife returning to the others, and before he left; he felt someone's presents. He saw a white feather in the air, and he grabbed it with his index finger and thumb.

"Who's out there? Show yourself!"

"Well well...I never thought that you'll come and face me. I think that someone with a chasm of sorrow will come here to protect her. Well I suppose that you'll be good," said Pit grabbing his bow.

The warrior got out his sword and shield ready for battle. Pit shot an arrow to the male's arm for disarm his weapons. The arrow miss, and was slashed from the warrior to his chest. The steel blade piercing through the angel's skin to let the blood drip out of its host. The wings were still flapping and the angel saw an Ex Core with four wings.

"Hope what Ike saying is true."

He flew to it, and soon a bright light blinded the warrior male. The wings grew stronger and longer. The once wooden bow that Marth had given to Pit, had finally transformed into the bow from his goddess, Palutenia. A white color like aura was circling around him that is causing his wounds to heal at a fast rate.

"This...power...now...Warrior of Light...face me at full strength!"

"You guys know about this? No...did anyone followed me here?" Light questioned before he was hit by an arrow from Pit's bow.

"Light!" Firion roared shooting arrows at the angel male.

"Firion?"

"I got your back!"

"All troops! Move out!" Pit shouted out the command, but nothing happened. "What the fuck? NO ONE! Grrrr...ok I'll do this myself!"

With one flick of his wrist, a large pillar of light came under the two warriors. Light and Firion dodged it, and Firion shoot an arrow to Pit, but was hit instead due to a mirror shield. Light used his body as a shield for the wounded warrior, and soon his armor and black clothing was torn.

"Ohh I can see your skin Light. Is it getting that fantasy in your head Firion? Wanting to have sex with the pure Warrior of Light? Think about it...he's soo good looking...wouldn't you agree Firion?"

Firion had the same dream over and over again. Him and Light actually having sex, him on top and the warrior at the bottom. He just closed his eyes so that the warrior in front of him wouldn't see him blushing deep red. Pit got out an arrow that is in a light red color and aim to Light's heart.

"Ready...aim FIRE!"

"Stop! I'll save you Light!" Firion roared going in front of the attack, and hit his heart.

"Well my time is done...see you two lovers later!" Pit said vanishing into the air.

"Uh lovers? What is that dumb angel talking about?" Light asked as he turned around, but felt his waist being wrapped around by someone's arms.

*YAOI ALERT!* (Please scroll down until YAOI DONE!)

He looked behind him to see Firion kissing his backside. Light quickly retreated away, but just to feel Firion's fingers touching his exposed skin at the thighs. The warrior heard the male's growls when Firion is kissing Light's neck.

"Firion! I'm married! I'm not your toy!"

"Oh yes you are...and soon you and I will be one!" The male that supposed to be Firion said to the warrior.

The two went into complete silence when Firion kissed Light on the lips. The warrior tried to push Firion away, but the male's weapons were around the two. Firion pushed Light downward to the floor, and broke their small kiss.

"Oh thank...god that's over."

"Not quiet Warrior of Light."

Firion pounced to the warrior male and kissed the male again. The tongues were now battling against each other. With one snap from Light's upper armor, the male's upper body muscles were now showing. The belt was also removed to the warrior. The black clothing that was torn was now showing to Firion. The male just kissed downward to the warrior's neck. Light continues to push Firion off of his body, but one of the weapons caught his arms and legs.

Firon had finally hit to the chest, and removed the black shirt completely. He started to kiss the collarbone then went lower by moving downward with his body. He stopped and sucked on the warrior's right nipple. Light cried out in agony. The sucking was rough due to Firion's teeth biting the soft skin. The tongue was now dancing with the skin.

With one of the warrior's nipples soak in Firion's saliva, the male went to the other and repeated the process. Firion kissed the warrior's abs and bitten one of the packs. As soon Firion stopped to the waist, he just bites one of the sides to make the warrior bleed. The weapons were released out of Light's skin, and almost hit his penis just to corner his private spot.

Light had given up. Firion wins. He'll do whatever the male wants to his body. He isn't a virgin, but he knows that Firion is. Someone's footsteps were heard. One jump down and it was the angel warrior himself.

"Ok Firion, stop with the smooching job, and let's go home!" Pit said to see his puppet following him.

"Wait a minute...is Firion controlled by love? Whatever that they are planning...I have a bad feeling about this," said Light to himself, and returned back to the gathering spot.

*YAOI DONE*

Ganondorf was looking for Garland. He knows that Pit had captured Firion, and on his way back to the base with the man. He saw Garland with Mateus talking about them.

"I have really no clue what these warriors wants. Do they want a bloodbath or something?" Mateus question to the armored male.

"I have no clue Mateus...but I hope that they aren't thinking about killing the gods."

Ganondorf used his mind control spell on the male, and Garland started swinging his weapon the Emperor of Hell. Mateus casted his Flare spell on the male, but had no effected on Garland.

"What the fuck! Why isn't my magic affecting him?"

"I'll tell you why!" Ganondorf said striking the Emperor with his downward kick.

Mateus was wounded due to Garland's weapon pushing down to his arm. The blood to the arm and heart was now blocked. Was Ganondorf telling him to kill him?

"Enough...Garland...stop it now!"

Garland's weapon had lifted up, and the two left the area. Mateus had bandaged up his unused hand and left the area as well.

"Marth I'm home...also I have a present for you!" Pit greeting the prince male.

"So you're successful on controlling Firion. Perfect...I have a spell on changing his appearance. Ok here's goes nothing...oh might wings of raven white. Bladed knights of the gods. Change this person into the purest of light, the Warrior of Light himself!"

With one spell, Firion had transformed into the warrior male. Marth was surprised that his spell actually worked. Pit grin a bit to see that their plan of killing the goddess will work.

"I'm sure that Ganondorf is going into Chaos's base and kill the gods...now my pet...got and kill the goddess herself!"

The male controlled listen, and walked away from the group. With one flick of the angel's wrist, a mirror came and showed his puppet with Cosmos.

To the two, the goddess smiled to see her warrior doing well. But something was up; the fake warrior summoned his sword. She was shocked to see the male about to attack her. She used her barrier to protect her, but something in pure darkness destroys it. Who is the person of darkness? Before she could think back about the tale, the male went and slashed her through the chest. The blood and light that were sweeping away from her body.

"Good like puppet...now that one god is down...my reign of this realm will soon come true," said Phoenix with a devil laugh vanishing out of air.

Back to Garland, he was with the god of Discord fighting against him. Ganondorf was helping the male fight against Chaos. Nothing like this had ever affected the wizard. Well beside his battles against Link, but still battling against Chaos wasn't hard. He was trying to find an Ex Core nearby. He found one, but it only has two wings.

"I might as well take it...I've been chasing that god for hours," said Ganondorf taking the core and soon something he remembers was in his hands.

He looked, and his sword was in his hands. The sword that he always uses against Link. With one swing from it, and the god was split into two. The blood from the god was now on the two warriors. Ganondorf and Garland were now laughing at the god's death.

Pit and Firion had also returned. The lustful feeling in the controlled warrior was threatening the other warriors. The prince wrote something down and gave it to Pit. The angel was shocked to see what can break Firion's spell. With one sexual contact with the one that Firion loves, then he'll be free from the mind control.

"Pit how about getting some arrows that controls someone beside their love!" Marth said to the angel puppet master.

"Tee hee...they didn't have arrows that can control someone with their I.Q."

Ganondorf and Garland were laughing about how Pit controlled Firion. The angel warrior split his bow into two shorts swords, but as soon he could one strike, the blades turned back into a wooden bow.

"Ahh crap! My power...my beautiful bow!"

"Opps...did I saw that it wouldn't last forever? My bad."

"Nice one Marth...you forgot that part? I lost my sword thanks to that important information!" Ganondorf said to the prince before he sent Garland off to kill Marth.

"HELP ME! I'M BEING CHASED BY GARLAND! HE WANTS MY BLOOD AND BONES!"

Ike saw the two puppets under their rule, and started to wonder if the plan worked. He just returned back to his wall with his blood marks. Mark twenty, the day that the gods were pronounced died.

To the warriors of the gods, their immortality was now fading away. Roy, who was out exploring saw it from Bartz, who he saved not too long ago. Now that the warriors are now mortals, how can they win this war? Roy can only cry to see his friend from this realm that will die soon.

* * *

><p>So this is chapter 3! Like said there will be some Yaoi in this story, but I'll alert it! There is a rape scene in the next chapter (or two)! Giving you all some future pointers. Also about Roy in this chapter...he's in love! XD<p> 


	4. A Hidden Message

Chapter four! This one exposed Roy's love to Bartz. Yep my first cross Yaoi paring! X)  
>Paring: RoyxBartz<p>

* * *

><p>Light was patrolling the area finding how to break Pit's control over Firion. He saw a puddle of blood at the World of Darkness, and something with a green line was in the middle. Light took off his boots and walked into the blood. He saw that it was Firion's Wild Rose covered in someone's blood. He looked to see it was one of the warriors.<p>

"Don't come any closer! Or my fucking blade will be in your throat!" A young man said to the warrior.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Roy...I'm not died or anything... but wounded. That's my blood and Pit's mixed. I better return to my squad...farewell Warrior of Light."

Light saw Roy limping away from him. He looked to see Firion and Pit's footsteps leaving the area. He reequipped his boots and ran to the Lunar surface. There he saw Firion wearing something completely different than his usual armor and clothing.

Wearing absolutely no shirt, but a stash around the breast area to cover the nipples. Two wolf like ears that were held together be a headband. Two black lines were across the male's cheeks. The eye color went from hazel to deep red like blood. The pants were ripped up with a wolf like tail sticking out behind Firion. Boots were also ripped off with some of Firion's toes sticking out. Pit saw the warrior out and sends Firion to pouch on Light.

"Ouch! Hey Firion off of me now!" Light said to the controlled Firion.

"Sorry Firion is so blinded in love that he only listens to me!" Pit shouted to the male.

"Tell him off!"

"Ok...Wolfy...off!"

Firion listened and moved away from the warrior male. Light got up and was about to attack Pit, until someone came and attacked him back.

"Nice save Link!"

"Never say that the Warrior of Light will be running around here," said Link pointing his sword at Light.

"Ok...Wolfy let's leave!"

Pit and Firion left the area, and Light was about to follow the two until Link used his boomerang to send Light back to him.

"You're not going anywhere Warrior of Light," said Link before cutting the warrior's neck near his voice box.

"GAHHH IT'S HURTS! MY THROAT!"

Link lifted up Light's face before being strike by someone up above. Light looked up to see Laguna rescuing him.

"Laguna!"

"Run and get Firion back in our side! I got this elf!" Laguna said to the warrior also pointing his gun to Link.

"ELF! I'M A HYRULEAN FOR YOUR INFOMATION!"

"Blah blah blah...I don't care about your race anyway. Soon you'll be an DEAD ELF!"

Laguna started to shot his bullets to Link, but every time Link tried to dodge, one of the bullets hits his skin. Link had to do something quickly, so he ran upwards to the pillars and rested for an Ex Core. He used his bombs to see if Laguna will turn into a coward and runs, but one small item that the gunman threw blew Link off the pillar.

"Damn it!"

"Any last words?"

Laguna now had his machine gun pointing at Link's face, but aim to the hyrulean's heart. Link's sight saw an Ex Core behind Laguna before he thought of something quickly.

"Pardon me, but where am I anyway? I can't read this map correctly."

"Let me see that map!"

Laguna took the map away from Link before the hyrulean sneaked away. The male was confused as ever when there was a sentence on it.

"Look in front of you IDIOT!"

Laguna did look, and was shocked to see Link's aura around him. The steel blade and shield had turned into the two trademark weapons that Link had wielded in Hyrule. The Master Sword and the Hyrulean shield. Link went into a high speed and sliced Laguna's gun with a flash of light.

"AHHH MY GUN!"

"Prepare to fall into oblivion!"

With one flash from Link's hand with his triforce, he was sent to the gunman and started to use his powerful attack on Laguna, the Triforce Slash. The Triforce was around Laguna so the male couldn't run from the Hyrulean. After the first couple of slashes, Laguna's upper clothing was torn and the chest was covered in scars. It was one lucky save that rescued Laguna's life.

"What the fuck happened here? Can you stand and run?" Vaan asked seeing Laguna running away.

"Hey! NO FAIR HELPING OUT!" Link said seeing Vaan holding up a sword and shield.

"Enough is enough! Come at me!"

Link charged straight to Vaan at full speed, but the male switched weapons from sword to gun. Link stopped and was hit yet again by bullets. His upper clothing of his tunic was removed to show the bullet wounds across the chest.

"Long range is this guy's weakness! I got him now!" Vaan though up after seeing Link's wounds.

Link got out his bow and started to shot out arrows to Vaan. Vaan thought that Link's weakness was long range, but boy he was wrong big time. Link's arrows were shooting down so fast that Vaan could barely dodge them. Vaan quickly switched to his crossbow and attacked Link faster. He also did a quick chase to send the hyrulean to the ground. Link was now bleeding out from his skin. He couldn't take anymore of Vaan's attacks, and ran off with his almost broken legs.

Roy was now out in the Rift looking for someone. He's pretty sure it was Marth again, but he saw something in a puddle of blood. He ran to it. A yellow feather that is covered in blood. A beautiful feather that is damaged on the sides and middle. He hears someone's moaning out in pain. Roy followed it and saw Bartz in pain.

"What should I do? Should I help him out, or let him die? I can't think straight!" Roy said to himself before listening to his heart. "I might was well help...it's the right thing to do...and if I do end up being banished from the others, then I'll take my rage out of Master Hand."

He grabbed Bartz's body, put up a tent with a cot for the wounded male, and cleansed up the opened wounds. Claw marks...was Bartz fighting against Pikachu earlier? Roy hasn't even fought anyone from the other side. The only battle he had fought was Pit, who was in fact on his side. Soon he heard Bartz crying out to the red haired male.

"You're...from the other side...why...do you save me?" Bartz asked in a weak tone before Roy hushed him.

"Enough Bartz...don't talk...its wastes energy."

Roy had bandaged up the mime's body up so the blood wouldn't flow outside it's host anymore. Bartz saw how Roy looks beautiful without the armor and blue shirt. Roy just has a standard sword like Marth, and only obtaining an Ex Core will bring back his Sword of Seals weapon. There was no threat of fighting against Bartz, so there was no reason to fight him.

"So you're from the warriors of that prince guy? What is name again? It's in the tip of my lips."

"Marth?"

"Yea that guy!"

"Yea...I'm in his army...but I just want to get rid of the fighting...and bring peace into the three groups...that is all I wish."

"Oh my feather! Where is it?"

"This? I found it...sorry if it's red, I saw it covered in blood."

Bartz cried to see the feather red instead of the perfect yellow. And soon he was crying on Roy's chest. The general warrior just hugged Bartz so the tears can soak his maroon shirt.

"Why is the feather important for you Bartz?"

"Because...it's my...good...luck charm...sorry for the tears...on your shirt...your just the right...person for me to...talk."

Roy knows that Bartz is hurting inside. The same feeling that he felt about the lost for the two gods. He knows what to do to break Bartz's saddness.

*Yaoi Alerit (Please scroll until done)*

Roy lifted Bartz's face so their eyes can connect with one another. The mime's tears were still flowing down, but the other male's thumb was wiping them off.

"Don't cry anymore Bartz...because...you're lucky had turned," said Roy before hushing himself to claim Bartz's lips.

Bartz was surprised to see Roy, a warrior with Marth, kissing him. He just melted into the general's arms. Their feet dangling with the castle's edges, and Bartz sitting on Roy's lap. Arms are wrapped around the mime's waist and the general's neck. The moans echoing in the air.

Roy became sneaky and slipped his hands inside Bartz's shirt. The fabrics of the bandages were cooling Roy down a bit. Now the general was on top of Bartz. He placed his left hand on top of the mime's head so his fingers can feel Bartz's hair. Bartz broke their kiss, and walked away with his face beating red.

*Yaoi Done*

"What's wrong Bartz? Is something troubling you?"

"Why...why did you kiss me?"

"Because, I love you Bartz. Is it bad to love another man?"

"Well no...you're on to something...if you love me then they have to listen to you about peace!"

"Well I had a crush on you since day one...look I know why Firion is acting crazy lately."

Bartz froze in one place. This will be perfect for Light. He took out a notepad and pen to write it down.

"Ok how can we break Firion's control?"

"Only the one that Firion loves is the key. If he has even one sexual contact with this special person, then he'll be free."

Bartz saw his goodbyes to Roy before departing off. The young man cheered for his first kiss from the warrior of Cosmos. He just grabbed his items so he can return to the warriors.

Bartz was now searching for Light about Firion's control. He did saw the male lying down with bandages wrapped around his chest and lower waist. Light opened his eyes to see the mime holding a notepad.

"Bartz...what's that?" Light asked before getting up to see the item.

"Well I found out how we can get Firion back to our side again!"

Light grabbed the item away. He was shocked that the prince was clever about Firion's leash. Only his sexual contact to Firion will break his control. He just lay on the mat so his thoughts on what to say to his wife with the idea of him and Firion having sex with one another.

* * *

><p>So next chapter will be the rape scene! ^.^<br>I'm not good at writing sex so I'll try my best...just do your imagination! O_O


End file.
